


Sisters & Cookies

by CycloneRachel



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (mentioned Mary Hamilton and Alex Danvers), Cookies, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gotham City is Terrible, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: prompt from mistyautumn on tumblr: The Danvers sisters and Kate and Mary do a cookie party. 🍪🙂
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Sisters & Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> dear mistyautumn, if you're reading this: sorry I couldn't fit Alex and Mary into this in person, but I hope you like this slightly-expanded fic just as much as you liked the original!

“So… your idea of a party… is making cookies.”

Kate and Kara hauled their bags of ingredients inside, placing them on the kitchen table as carefully as they could.

“Well, not just making cookies.” Kara said, after Kate recovered from the effort it had taken to hold all of those things in the first place. “We can also make popcorn on the stovetop, or watch a movie, or maybe you can find a cool bar for us to go to late at night… you don’t like any of those options, do you?”

“No, not at all.” Kate said. “I mean, I do like them! And it’s not like we never bake cookies in Gotham, or anything. It’s just… this is nice. Hanging out, and doing normal things with you.”

Kara smiled, carefully taking out everything they were going to need. She was happy to, for once, set aside a night and do exactly those things with a friend she’d wanted to catch up with for a while- and with some of their other friends making sure to keep watch over their cities, she knew that she could.

“Yeah, I was going to say that too.” She said. “You said your sister was coming here too, right?”

Kate tensed, remembering the awkward position that she and Mary had last been left in, with regards to the secret she was keeping from her.

“Of course, she wouldn’t miss it.” She said. “Could be late, though.”

_Although, realistically speaking, we're both too late for each other some nights._

“If she is, I’ll let Alex know.”

“Who knows? Maybe her and Alex will meet and hit it off, and decide to do some underground emergency room stuff without us- your sister was a doctor, wasn’t she?”

“She was in medical school.” Kara answered. “But either way, this is going to be a fun night. Even if supervillains decide to break in because the cookies we’re making are just that good that they _have_ to steal them.”

“Is that how things work in your city? Because in mine, they’re more likely to be poisoned, or have tiny knives in them, and someone would threaten to feed them to Mary and Alex.”

Kara stared at her, and Kate laughed, reminding herself that she had to invite Kara to Gotham for a weekend too- or maybe it was best if she didn't come, given how much Kate liked seeing Kara's reaction to her joking about her hometown.

“I’m kidding, Kara. So, are we going to get started, or what?”

“I’m ready when you are. But, Kate? I have something I have to tell you first.”

“Oh. Oh, no.”

Kate froze, expecting the worst, but all she saw on Kara’s face was amusement.

“…why are you laughing?”

“It’s just that my oven might be broken. And if it doesn’t work, expect our cookies to be…”

Kara tilted down her glasses, and Kate knew exactly what she would’ve done if she’d completely taken them off, if she hadn’t been there.

“Super-special? Don’t worry, I think I might like them that way.”

“Yeah, so do I.”


End file.
